huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha
Tasha is a contestant from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Tasha originally competed on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. She was placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled 'Gen X' for being 40 years old at the time of filming. She aligned herself early on with Karl, Tatianna and Dimitri. At their first loss, the four voted for Patricia, but Luke was voted out. The women of the tribe, now with the numbers, banded together to vote out Karl at their second loss. At the tribe expansion, Tasha was placed on the green Ikabula tribe along with original members Gail and Tatianna. Despite the numbers being tied, the Gen X women had different plans. When the tribe lost the first tribal council they had together, Gail and Tasha voted for Skyler, but Tatianna voted for Mac. This resulted in the elimination of Tatianna because the Millenials banded together. After an immunity win, Ikabula went to a Double Tribal Council. The women, although feeling they were on the bottom, were approached by Mac. The three voted out Skyler at tribal council, much to the rest of the tribes shock. At this point, Tasha made the merge. She was in a powerful alliance of nine along with Fabian, Mac, Igor, Jessica, Aura, Gabe, Michael and Dusk. At the first vote, the alliance split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. Even though Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out anyway. Tasha then banded with the women of Vinaka, voting out Michael when they told the men to vote for Peter. The Gen Xers were in the minority and formed their own alliance. They then convinced Aura to join them in voting for Mac, but he used an idol and with the second highest votes, Peter was sent home. He was followed shortly by Aura. The three Gen X women, Tasha, Patricia and Gail were clearly on the outs of the tribe of nine. However, Mac joined forces with them, telling them to vote for Gabe. Even though the Millenials had the numbers, Mac had another idol and sent home Gabe. This only proved to be a one time affair as he and the Millenials then voted for Patricia. However, she had an idol, used it on herself and sent Jessica to the jury. Their days seemed matched and Gail was voted out. At the next vote however, Mac rallied the rest of the tribe together to blindside Fabian. When Mac failed to win the final immunity challenge, Patricia, Tasha and Igor banded together to make him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Tasha was given praise by most of the jury for her ability to survive despite being in the minority. The competition in the Final Three was extremely stiff and her game was largely overshadowed by Igor's loyalty and Patricia's dominance. In the end, Tasha was given the title of Co Runner-Up after earning zero of ten jury votes. Voting History Trivia *Tasha is the highest ranking castaway of the Ikabula tribe. **She is also the highest ranking new player of Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. *Tasha is the only castaway during Millenials vs. Gen X to never receive a vote against her. Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways